Boys Crazy
by CatherineHarris
Summary: When Mabel discovers that her money is disappearing at her favourite boyband concert she goes to tell Dipper about it. Meanwhile, Dipper is convinced that Robbie plans to brainwash Wendy. (Blahhh... I suck at summaries, but just read the story, please. Thank you. Please give a review :D )


**Well, just a little note. I checked Wikipedia and I discovered a new episode coming soon called 'Boyz Crazy' (as in title) so I decided to make a fanmade episode. So here it is.**

* * *

(camera fixes on Dipper and Mabel walking on street eating icecream)

Mabel: :O Dipper look! (Mabel runs to a poster)

Dipper:Isn't that your favourite boy band? o.-

Mabel: :D They're coming in Gravity Falls! Woot! (Mabel throws her hands in air and the icecream falls on Dipper's head)

Dipper: -.- Mabel.

Mabel: Oops :). Hehe. (Mabel puts her index finger in the icecream and then she tastes it) Yum. Strawberry.

Dipper: I'm going to take a bath.

(Dipper walks and suddenly collides by Wendy)

Dipper: Wendy! Hi! (Dipper blushes)

Wendy: Hey Dipper! Woah, dude what happen with your hair? o.o (she points to his head)

Dipper: Mabel's icecream. :|

Wendy: Okay? o.-

Dipper: Where are you going? (Dipper rubs his head)

Wendy: Robbie told me about a surprise. A song or something. (she gesticulates using her hands)

Dipper: Oh! I must hurry before my head will turn into a soup.

Wendy: Haha. Okay, hurry up. Bye!

* * *

(SCREEN FIXES ON MABEL BUYING TICKETS)

Mabel: Thank you. (Mabel enters in the Hall and sits on a chair) It's starting! Woohooo!

(The band appears)

Bandboy #1: This song is for everyone here! It's called hypnotize!

Bandboy #2: One, two, three, for!

(They sings and everyone gets hypnotized)

Weird old man: Now- put the money in this bag. :) (EVERYONE PUTS THE MONEY IN THE BAG)

(The band stop singing and then everyone claps)

Mabel: Uh, what happen? (Mabel checks in pockets) My money :O! Disappeared!

* * *

(SCREEN GOES BACK TO DIPPER)

Dipper: Now, I'm ready. I must find out what surprise Robbie is planning for Wendy. (Dipper goes on the street and sees Robbie) (Dipper hides behind a wall)

Robbie: (plays guitar) Good, good- (writes the song on paper)

Dipper: (Dipper is focusing)

Robbie: With this song- Wendy will sure be mine.

Dipper :O (Gasp) He will brainwash Wendy!

Robbie: (Robbie turns his head around) Who's there?

Dipper: Oh gosh, oh gosh. (Dipper runs away)

Wendy: Oh, hey Dipper! What's the rush?

Dipper: Oh, hello Wendy! (Dipper rubs his head) I just came to check if- you are going to see Robbie's surprise. o.-

Wendy: Man! Could you tell me more about it? :D

Dipper: Well- hasn't come yet. I think you should come back later. (Dipper tries to push Wendy away)

Wendy: Is there any problem? o.-

Robbie: Hey Wendy! Look, I've written a song for you. (Robbie gets his guitar and starts to play it but nothing happens.

Dipper: Well, I was wrong. :I

Wendy: It's really nice, Robbie. (Wendy kisses Robbie on cheek)

Dipper: -sighs-

(MABEL APPEARS)

Mabel: Dipper! Dipper! I was at the concert and my money disappeared when I checked my pockets!

Dipper: Mabel, are you sure you didn't lose them somewhere?

Mabel: :I No! I remember! I checked my pockets before I entered at the concert.

Dipper: It smells a dead rat. o.-

Mabel: Sorry, I think I'm sweating. You know? These sweaters are very warm. (Mabel waves her hands infront of her face)

Dipper: No- it's an expression. It means something doesn't seems good. And eew. I gotta find more about this band.

* * *

(CAMERA CENTRES IN BACKSTAGE AT THE BAND)

Bandboy #1: Haha.

All bandboys: Yeah.

(Mabel and Dipper listens to their conversation)

Weird old man: With this song we will FAMOUS AND RICH! MWHAHAHA!

(Dipper and Mabel gasps)

Weird old man: Who's there?

Dipper: It's the- pizza man.

Mabel: And icecream lady!

(The bandboy #2 opens the door)

Bandboy #2: Woo, wait. I didn't order pizza and icecream. But anyway, come in :D

Bandboy #1: Umm- icecream lady? Why do you have a moustache? o.-

Mabel: Why you don't have got one? ^-^

Bandboy #2: Nice answer. (the boy eats the pizza like a squirrel)

Dipper: We are big fans.

Mabel: Ja, ja.

Bandboy #1: Are you german?

Dipper: No.

Mabel: Yes.

Dipper: Yes.

Mabel: No.

Dipper: Err- the icecream lady knows a bit german.

Bandboy #2: Oh :( Me doesn't knew to speaking any lungage.

Dipper: You meant ''I dont know to speak any language?''

Bandboy #2: Yush.

Dipper: Okay.

Weird old man: Get out, get out now.

Dipper: Not before this! (Dipper gets a watergun and hits the boys and the man)

The boys and the man: Noooooooooo...

Mabel: Tschus! Tschus! (Translates from german: Bye, bye!)

* * *

(Camera focuses on Dipper and Mabel going home)

Mabel: Dipper, one question. :)

Dipper: Yes? o.0

Mabel: How did you know they were paper clones? '.'

Dipper: Easy- they looked kinda WRINKLED. :)

Mabel: Haha. Nice joke.

(Dipper opens the door)

Wendy: Hey guys!

Dipper: Wendy! What are you doin' here?

Wendy: Robbie sang that song like for A MILLION TIMES. -.- So I came here to hide. Wanna listen to some radio?

Dipper and Mabel: Yes!

(CAMERA FIXES OUTSIDE AT SHACK WITH EVERYONE LAUGHING IN BACKGROUND)

* * *

CREDITS:

(Robbie plays guitar)

Robbie: Aaaaaand youuuu muuust knoooow yoooou are special!

Duck: Quack! (the duck runs away)

Robbie: Pfft- stupid audience.

* * *

**HAHA. THE END. GIVE A REVIEW THANK YOU, PLEASE :D. It will bring me a smile on my face. Like this: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**


End file.
